This invention relates to a process for the preparation of methyl- and ethyl-substituted anilines.
Methyl-substituted anilines are useful in a variety of applications such as in the preparation of dyes, herbicides, insecticides, plant growth agents and antiknock agents for gasoline engines. The anilines are generally prepared by nitration of the appropriate methyl benzene followed by reduction of the resulting nitro compound. This process depends upon the availability of the appropriate nitro compound which in some instances is unvailable or available only in limited quantities. For example, m-toluidine is important as an intermediate in dyes and agricultural chemicals. However, in the foregoing nitration-reduction process, only 4% of the toluidines produced are m-toluidine. As a result, separation of m-toluidine is a complex process and consequently the meta-isomer is the most expensive of the toluidines.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,868,420, issued to Evans et al. on Feb. 25, 1975, discloses a process for producing phenylamines alkylated in the ortho and/or para positions by alkyl groups of 1-4 carbons atoms and unsubstituted on the amino group which comprises reacting a suitable phenylamine with an alkanol of 1-4 carbon atoms in the vapor phase at a temperature of from 350.degree. to 450.degree. C. in the presence of an aluminum oxide catalyst or an aluminum oxide/molybdenum oxide mixed catalyst, said catalyst having a minimum surface area of 50 m.sup.2 /g. U.S. Pat. No. 3,931,298, issued to Wollensak on Jan. 6, 1976, discloses a process for converting hydroxy-substituted aromatic compounds to the corresponding amine by reacting the aromatic hydroxy compound with ammonia in the presence of a catalytic amount of a cyclohexane and in contact with a hydrogen-transfer catalyst, most preferably palladium. U.S. Pat. No. 3,960,962, issued to Shubkin on Jun. 1, 1976, disclosed a similar process wherein the catalyst comprises metallic palladium bonded to a phosphinated polystyrene resin.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,188,341, issued to Fischer on Feb. 12, 1980, discloses a process for making 2,6-dimethylaniline or an N-substituted 2,6-dimethylaniline comprising reacting an enamine of a specified formula at a temperature of between -30.degree. C. and 150.degree. C. with acrolein in the presence of an inert aprotic solvent and heating the resulting reaction product to a temperature of between 100.degree. and 400.degree. C. in the presence of a hydrogen-transfer catalyst and an amine of the formula RNH.sub.2 wherein R is --H or a specified lower alkyl.
Japanese Patent Application Publication Kokai No. 53-28128 discloses a process for para-methylation of anilines comprising reacting an aniline having para-hydrogens with methanol in the presence of an alkali metal synthetic zeolite catalyst, particularly NaY zeolite. Preparation of 2,4-dimethylaniline from o-toluidine and the preparation of p-toluidine from aniline are specifically disclosed.
T. Matsumoto, Chemistry Letters, p. 939 (1977), discloses the ortho-methylation of 2,3-dimethylaniline with methanol over various solid catalysts with 5 wt % Ag on Al.sub.2 O.sub.3 showing the highest selectivity to ortho-methylation, that is, the production of 2,3,6-trimethylaniline. M Inoue and S. Enomoto, Sekiyu Gakkaishi, 15, 372 (1972) studied the methylation of aromatic compounds with methanol in vapor or liquid phase on various catalysts and specifically report the ortho-methylation of aniline with methanol using 10% MgO/Al.sub.2 O.sub.3 catalyst to produce o-toluidine.
Japanese Patent Publication 28129/1978 discloses demethylation of polymethylanilines, which contain at least more than two methyl groups, in the presence of a catalyst composition of the formula A.sub.a B.sub.b C.sub.c O.sub.d wherein A is titanium; B represents more than one kind of element selected from zinc, zirconium and magnesium; C represents more than one kind of element, selected from vanadium, chromium, manganese, tin, iron, cobalt, nickel, copper, molybdenum, tungsten, barium, calcium; O is oxygen; a is 1, b is 0.05 to about 20, and c is 0 to 1.0. Reaction temperature of 440.degree.-600.degree. C. are disclosed. Ti-Zr catalyst systems are stated to give mainly p-demethylated products, such as 2,6-xylidine from mesidine. Ti-Zn or Mg catalyst systems give o- and/or p-demethylated products, such as m-toluidine from 2,3-, 3,4-, and 2,5-dimethylaniline, 2,4,5-trimethylaniline; and 2,3,4,6-tetramethylaniline.
Japanese Patent Publication No. 1974-[Showa-49], 29,178 discloses a process for the synthesis of toluidines rich in m-toluidine by dealkylation of xylidines having a methyl group in a meta position at 400.degree.-700.degree. C. in the presence of a dealkylation catalyst such as silica-alumina, alumina, silica, silica-magnesia and magnesia. Matsumoto et al., Chemistry Letters, pp 435-438 (1978) disclose a process for preparing m-toluidine by hydrocracking 2,3-xylidine over metal oxide-supported nickel catalysts. The authors disclose that the selectivity of m-toluidine is influenced by side reactions, such as isomerization, and that the extent of isomerization can be related to the acidic character of the metal oxide carriers.